The Ways of a Saiyan
by Saiyagal
Summary: Ratiz actually kidnapped Gohan during the saiyan saga. Now it's just before the Cell Games, and Gohan comes back as a saiyan prince to destroy Earth! Oh no. What will happen to our dear heros now? R/R please *HEY, IT'S UPDATED!!!*
1. Default Chapter

The Ways of a Saiyan  
by saiyagal  
  
Prologue  
When he was a young child, barely over the age of 4, Son Gohan was kidnapped by his uncle Ratiz from his home on Mount Paozu. Terrorizing the kid during the ensuing flight to the saiyan home world, Ratiz had him completely under his control. Once there, Ratiz gave him to the current King of Saiyans, King Vegeta. Vegeta, for some odd reason, seemed to like him and began to train him. Eventually, Gohan all but forgot his origins, or even that he'd ever been anything other then Prince Turlas, which was his saiyan name. For years, things stayed this way, until the king dared to send him on a training mission. For even though Frieza may have been destroyed, many people like him still payed high for purged planets. And Gohan had become the strongest in the universe. So because the saiyan home world had begun to build a galactic debt, Gohan asked for and recived a mission to kill a planet's population and sell it on the black market.  
Grabbing a pod, Gohan punched in the coordinates, feeling an odd sense of deja voo and took off. He didn't know that the planet he was to purge was going to purge his soul. The planet? Earth, just as the world prepared to fight its current hopeless situation: an android called Cell.  
  
A/N: Short, sweet intro on this one. I know, I know - I should be continuing Saiyan Rapture and What If...? but I don't really feel like it right now. And yeah, this is pretty vague, but I promise it will all be explained, whenever I work out the details myself. I'll keep going later, and until then, R/R everything! Bye -saiyagal 


	2. Ch 1: "Don't mess with me, you overgrown...

The Ways of a Saiyan  
  
By saiyagal  
  
A/N: As my loyal readers know, the poll I put up is over and done with! For those of you who don't know what I'm on about, I put up a poll early on for my Saiyan Rapture story, asking people what couples they wanted to see in my next story. The winning couple was Gohan and Videl (yah, my fav! ^_^) and I had just put up the prologue to this story. I figured, "Hey! Maybe THIS can be the poll story!" So, whenever I fit it in, this story will go romance, but until then will be action/adventure. So! Today.Gohan, or Turlas, lands on Earth. But what's this? There's a tournament with what seems to be a giant cockroach? And who are those two - no, three - saiyans on the cliff, and what are they doing on Earth?! Find out, today on Dragonball Z!!! ~ lol! ~  
  
Ch 1: "Don't mess with me, you overgrown cockroach!" Goku stared at Trunks in open amazement. "What do you mean, you were trained by Gohan?!" he choked out. Trunks was equally surprised at his reaction. "He was my master, before he died." "But my son was kidnapped by Ratiz!" "No," the puzzled half saiyan replied. "He wasn't kidnapped.or if he was, he never told me so." Goku sank to the ground and buried his face in his arms. Trunks leaned over, and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Goku." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I'm not sad, Trunks. I'm just very happy." At Trunks' expression, he chuckled weakly. "If what you say is true, then my son is alive. Oh Kami, Gohan is alive!"  
  
~ Three Years Later, at the Cell Games. ~  
  
Goku sighed as he remembered that conversation. He hadn't told his wife about it, because if it wasn't true.well, he didn't know whether she would live too much longer. She'd been so depressed after their son had been taken. He snapped back to reality. The Z Warriors were looking at him expectantly, and he realized that they were waiting. Waiting for him to take on Cell. He sighed, took a deep breath, and began, "Cell, I'm your next match- !" He ended that in a near yelp, because in that moment, he sensed something. Something worse then Cell could ever be. Apparently the others could sense it too, for the human Z fighters looked scared, Piccolo startled, and Vegeta, Trunks, and Cell all seemed angrily surprised. "What is that?!" Trunks cried. They all looked up to see a small, white and purple pod coming closer and closer. There was an unfamiliar emblem on the side, next to what seemed to be the door of the pod, like an oval with a triangle that had a side missing. "Kami, no." whispered Vegeta. Goku stared at him. His mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes were wide with surprise and anger, and his entire body shook. "Vegeta, what." But then Goku's half asked question was answered - in their heads. Brother? Big brother, is that you? "I have no brother!" the saiyan prince yelled. You do now. The pod slammed into the ground, creating its own little crater. It narrowly missed a very annoyed Cell, who jumped out of the way just in time. Dust filled the air, obscuring everyone's view of the battlefield. ~*~*~ Turlas, the hybrid Prince of all Saiyans, waited patiently for the dust created by his landing to clear. As his scouter was currently off, he was forced to depend on his senses to see what was around him. Directly to the north was a fairly high power level, comparing it to the others of the planet thought not to himself. In the west, some distance away, were two levels nearly equaling the northern one, and two more slightly lower then that. The others were of no concern to him, as they didn't represent a challenge of any sort. As he waited, he started thinking about his past. Mysterious as it was, the young boy was in no hurry to figure more of it out. He doubted that his mother was the Queen, Mother of the Saiyans, and he wasn't sure if the King, Father of the Saiyans was his blood father. What he did know was that his father was a saiyan and his mother.well, he didn't know what his mother was, only that she wasn't saiyan. For as long as he could remember, King Vegeta had raised him as his own blood son, and the saiyan people regarded him as such. He'd trained, lived, and acted as the king wished it. And when the king had asked him to take on a mission to this planet, he'd accepted, as was his duty. But he hadn't expected Prince Vegeta to be here. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a sudden angry cry. A suave yet rough voice yelled, "Who are you, boy?" A stirring of annoyance ruffled his usually calm demeanor. Who was this, to call him a boy? He decided to find out. Opening the hatch of his ship, Turlas called out, "My friend, I do not believe we have been introduced." He floated up until he was on level ground, and eyed the creature who had called him 'boy'. It seemed to be a giant version of a cockroach, but what confused him about the creature was that he didn't seem.quite real. Yes, that was what was wrong, it didn't feel real, with blood and bones and skin like most beings. Then it clicked. An android! Turlas thought. But that is advanced technology, technology that humans are not capable of, so how is this possible? At that, even our own saiyan scientists only recently discovered the secret of mechanical beings that live and breathe, and these humans have not reached our capabilities in anything! Oh, I will ask.I'm not like Father in that respect. Out loud, he said, "Android! Who is your creator?" Apparently, the android hadn't expected such a response, for its jaw dropped and it stared at him. "Are you not afraid of me?" It barked a laugh and swept its hand in an arc, indicating the planet. "The rest of them are!" "Obviously, the 'rest of them' are not saiyans," Turlas replied smoothly. "I am Turlas, Prince of all Saiyans, and son of the Queen Mother, and the King Father. And you are.?" The android was unnerved, it seemed. It drew itself up and said proudly, with a smirk a saiyan would be happy to wear, "I am Cell, the ultimate life form!" Turlas snorted. "In your dreams, maybe. Now I repeat, and I will not say this again, who is your creator? These humans are hardly capable of the technology you represent." "You don't know? Poor saiyan. I was created by the greatest scientific genius of the universe, Dr. Gero." "I highly doubt that, but I'll humor you. And what was your purpose?" "Excuse me?" "Are you so stupid that you cannot understand me?" At the boy's comment, Cell grew furious. "Don't mess with me, you giant cockroach, I can turn you into jelly with a flick of my wrist. You would do well to answer my question." "I will not!" Cell fumed. He gave an angry cry as he attacked. Turlas smirked and allowed the punch to connect with his face. Cell looked triumphant for exactly 2 seconds, then he looked too surprised to do anything but stare. "Now, my android friend," Turlas said calmly. "As you see, your attack did nothing to me. If you will listen.?" Cell nodded numbly. "What is your purpose on this planet." "Destroy Earth, and especially Goku," Cell replied tonelessly. "I have competition then. Who is this Goku?" "You mean you don't know?" "If I knew I wouldn't be asking. Who is Goku?" Cell pointed up at the cliff. Turlas' eyes narrowed. "Which one?" "The saiyan with wild hair." Turlas closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "A traitor. And is that Prince Vegeta up there?" "Yes." "Dear, dear, big brother isn't doing too well." Cell jumped. "Big brother?!" "Yes, didn't you hear me when I was telling you who I am? We are brothers by the fact that we both have the same father. If you will excuse me, I wish to talk to my brother and his traitor friend." Instantly the boy disappeared, and then reappeared next to Goku. "So," and his voice dripped sarcasm, "you are Goku. Or should I say Kakarot?" Vegeta stepped foreword. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I don't believe that you are who you say you are!" "Believe what you want to believe, brother. Am I wrong, or are you actually protecting this planet?" He snorted. "If you are, then your life is over, because I am here to purge this planet of life, as both you and Kakarot have been ordered to but always failed. Tell me, why is that?" Goku was angry. "I love this planet, that's why! I grew up here and although my blood isn't human, my heart is!" Turlas smirked. "Nice little speech. Say that again to the Saiyan High Council when you're on trial for treason, and maybe they'll be moved to lower your sentence from death to life in prison." "There isn't any saiyans left!" "Oh, but there is. A few years after the planet's destruction, someone - we've yet to figure out who - wished back the Saiyan Republic. So we are more alive then you could ever dream possible." He laughed openly at the looks on their faces. "Surprised?" "You're not full saiyan," Goku replied abruptly. A flicker of emotion crossed the young prince's face, which was quickly covered. "Really? Then what am I, pry tell?" "You're half human and half saiyan." He expected the boy to deny it. Instead, Turlas smiled and shook his head. "I've always wondered what the other half of my blood was. So how did you know?" "I can sense it." "Ah. Then maybe you can solve the other half of the mystery." "What do you mean?" Turlas looked up at Goku, his face showing - although he couldn't quite believe it - hope and determination. "Is my father really King Vegeta?" he asked. "I have always felt as though he wasn't, but I don't know why." Goku nodded. Krillin went foreword suddenly and gripped his friend's arm. "Goku, do you think you should be doing this?" "Maybe I can convince him not to destroy Earth. And he's right, he doesn't feel anything like Vegeta." Seeing that Krillin wasn't the only worried one, he said for all of them, "It's alright." He looked at the boy, who just looked back at him. "He won't hurt me, his heart.isn't like that of most saiyans.I think he belongs here more then his home on the saiyan planet." Goku went foreword, and put his hand on Turlas' forehead.  
  
A/N: Whew, long chappie! Better get used to it - I plan on making a lot of chapters, and all of them this long, or longer. This is gonna be an epic!!! Anyway, as I said before, this will be my G/V story, even though I plan on making a short 'lil songfic about this couple. It's gonna be a one- shot so don't expect too much out of that.  
  
And as always, read, review, and don't worry! Be happy! ~ starts to whistle as she walks off ~ -saiyagal 


	3. Notice

Alright, to all of you people waiting for me to update, I've got some news for you: I can't! My computer got some major virus which screwed the entire thing to hell, thereby forcing my father to delete EVERYTHING on it. That means that, until further notice, there will be no updates, no new stories, no anything from me. As it is, I'm using a fellow author's computer to write this brief notice.  
  
I'm sorry about this but it can't be avoided. I'm doing my best to get things working smoothly again, but that takes time. So no new in Saiyan Rapture, What the?, Ways of a Saiyan, or The True Evil (my chappies) from me. Once again, I'm sorry!!! -saiyagal 


End file.
